Coredem
Coredem is a monarch-like Bakugan that looks similar to Gorem and Clayf. It is the Guardian Bakugan of Jake in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Coredem is partners with Jake of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. His defense and attack mode are grounded and solid. He punches the ground to destroy a Gate Card. The blue gem on Coredem's chest lights up the lines on his body, which run through his arms to the fists powering them up for massive energy punches that hit the ground and makes rocks float up in the air, then punches them again and uses them as projectiles to smash the enemy. A dimensional hole in his palms absorbs all energy from an attack. His main Battle Gear is Rock Hammer. The helmet-like structure on his head closes up during battle. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Coredem first appears in episode 43 along with Aranaut, Hawktor, and Akwimos when they somehow appear in Bakugan Interspace as Phantom Data. Coredem and Hawktor battled Dan in episode 45 with Spectra as their temporary owner, to test Dan for which Battle Gear Drago would be compatible with. Drago and Dan won and both Hawktor and Coredem were beaten. He also used a Battle Gear called Rock Hammer. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders It is revealed during episode 1 that Coredem and Aranaut were still in Marucho's possession until Dan introduces him to Jake, a beginner brawler. As a gift Marucho offers him either Aranaut or Coredem and Jake chooses Coredem as his Guardian Bakugan. In addition to Coredem, Jake also received the Battle Gear Rock Hammer. In episode 3 of Gundalian Invaders he appeared in Marucho's flashback. In episode 4, it fought Avior twice. It lost the first battle, but won the second one thanks to Jake's strategies and Rock Hammer. The real Coredem appeared in episode 8. He fought Rubanoid and Buz Hornix alongside Akwimos and won. Coredem and Akwimos used a gate card and became Darkus attributed. ; Ability Cards * ???: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Phantom Blow: Adds 400 Gs to Coredem. * Scale Arrow: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Core Knuckle: * Dimension Hole: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Armored Exia: Allows Coredem to nullify and absorb the opponent's last ability. * Plate Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability * Slaying Exia: Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent Game Coredem is first released in the BakuSpin packs, in Subterra, Aquos, and Pyrus, all of the 3 are translusent. Coredem is Bakugan Battle Gear compatible. Its Pyrus version comes in two variations, with 610 Gs in BakuTin/BakuTriad, 730 Gs Translucent in BakuSpin, and a 720 Gs BakuBoost. Its Subterra version comes in four variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriad, 750 Gs Translucent in BakuSpin, 760 Gs in Combat Set, and 780 Gs in BakuBoost. Haos Coredem comes in only one variation, with 610 Gs in BakuTriad. Darkus Coredem comes in two variations, with 760 Gs in BakuShadow, and in a Wave 2 BakuBoost 800 Gs. Aquos Coredem comes in only one variation, with 740 Gs Translucent in BakuSpin. Ventus Coredem comes in only one variation, with 640 Gs in Game Pack. Gallery Anime Cordem.jpg|Coredem in ball form File:Avior_Coredem_Ball.jpg|Avior and Coredem in ball form File:Rockhammeropen.jpg|Rock Hammer attached to Coredem in Ball Form File:Coredemanime.jpg|Coredem in Bakugan Form IMG_0261.PNG|Coredem File:Rockhammerbakuganform.jpg|Rock Hammer attached to Coredem in Bakugan Form IMG_0365.PNG|Coredem IMG_0268.PNG|coredem ramming drago File:Avior_Coredem_Anime.jpg|Avior and Coredem in Bakugan form crdsbg.jpg|Coredem scanned by Gauntlet in "New Vestroia" crdewrhsbg.jpg|Coredem and Rock Hammer scanned by Gauntlet in "New Vestroia" coredemx.jpg|Coredem in Bakugan form coredemxrhx.jpg|Coredem equiped with Rock Hammer in Bakugan form Jcis.jpg|Jake and Coredem Game File:Dragonballzcentral_2094_1476887103.jpeg|Subterra Coredem File:Coredem.jpg|Pyrus Coredem File:COREDEM.gif|Coredem's Ability Card File:002_Coredem.jpg|Translucent Aquos Coredem File:Rock_Hammer_&_Coredem.jpg|Unfinished molding Translucent Aquos Coredem with Silver Rock Hammer File:Avior_Rock_Hammer_Coredem_AirKor.jpg|Clear Coredem with AirKor and Subterra Avior with Rock Hammer File:IMG_3994.jpg|Packaged BakuShadow Coredem File:IMG 3955.jpg|Subterra Coredem File:Picture 82.png|Unknown Special Treatment Subterra Coredem File:BakuCamo_Coredem.jpg|BakuCamo? Coredem File:Coredem_Boomix.jpg|Darkus Coredem with Silver Boomix dots.jpg aspx.jpg Other File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.20.05_PM.png|Subterra Coredem attached by Rock Hammer in Bakugan form File:crdrm.jpg|Coredem's Ability card File:BK CD Coredem.jpg|Coredem at Bakugan.com File:Clear_Coredem_BD.jpg|Clear Coredem on Bakugan Dimensions File:Aquos_Coredem_BD.jpg|Translucent Aquos Coredem on Bakugan Dimensions Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan